MySims HD Collection: Phase One: A Creative Beginning
MySims HD Collection: Phase One: A Creative Beginning is the entire collection of the current six games of the MySims franchise. It comprises of the six games, hence current six games, MySims, MySims Kingdom, MySims Party, MySims Racing, MySims Agents, and MySims SkyHeroes. The collection features HD Quality, hence HD in the title, meaning that it is available in the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii U, and PC. It will be available in the first quarter of 2013. Plot Despite the MySims Collection for MySims and MySims Racing not having a plot, this collection includes a plot that tells the now-announced chronological events of the franchise. Mayor Rosalyn P. Marshall greets the player and tells how they're doing. After a short conversation, the mayor will eagerly tell you about the events of what happened throughout the six games. The Mayor tells the beginning of the MySims franchise by telling the player a distant galaxy far away from ours. This galaxy had born a new planet, and an island was exhibited throughout its incarnation. The island was full of rocky cliffs and coconut trees, and when the first settlers arrived on this new island, they named it The Uncharted Isle. Of course they stayed in the island for years looking for a better life, but they died after a day or two. After the bodies of the settlers were blown away from the winds, the island was inhabited by dinosaurs, who were extinct centuries later, except for a green baby triceratops named Bobaboo. The second settler named Gonk arrived, and the two became best buddies. Then the world grew, and new islands were settled, and more Sims arrived. It was a growing civilization, and a kingdom was created. Life at the islands grew with technology and education, and then a big event happened. The islands emerged to form a new continent. A continent that will change the lives of the Sims forever. The royal family went on separate journeys, as the residents wonder, who's going to help expand their civilization? A mysterious sim with the power of essences arrived and used his/her creativity to grow the town, and the town grew more as population expands. A big event happened when the town grew. New places were exhibited. An exhilarating collage of festivals were hosted, a jaw-dropping season of racing, and an expansion to the town. However, the happiness didn't last long enough. Morcubus hated the happy-go-lucky pizzazz, and he decided to end it by creating an army. An army that will soon retaliate against happiness. MorcuCorp had expanded. Morcubus and his army created Morcubots and sent them to obliterate the continent. It was dangerous. It was a war zone. And no one was there to stop them. Until the residents decided they had enough, they want to fight back. Soon, the Sim government expanded with a military, a militia, and a band of misfits. They collide together known as SkyForce. They knew MorcuCorp is taking over the world. The skies, the nation, and the entire people. It was now or never. The war began for the Sim's independence. After the defeat of MorcuCorp, the military retired and the government realized they didn't have enough hope for their nation. They founded an agency that will soon protect the Sims from harm. And today, the nation still exists for its creativity, government, and happiness. Bugs Because of the original MySims game engine used in both MySims and MySims Party, the engine didn't work quite well during its release on the Wii. The long loading screens and glitches during the day/night transitions throughout MySims, and the unskippable cutscenes and flawed controls were annoying to players. As of now, EA created a new game engine that will fix all bugs and let you skip long cutscenes, AND fixing the movement of controls that will make things more easier and smooth for the player to enjoy this six-game collection. Category:Games